The magic back
by MomoInes
Summary: The magic of the girls returned when none expected this. After all had followed its course to five years, but why did his magic again? Has something to do with the disappearance of the queen? Where is the love in the midst of this?


-MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! - Cried the eldest sister Harukase. Doremi.

Harukase Haruka, was in the kitchen talking with her husband Keisuke about how their daughters were changed. Doremi was 17, went over 5 years since splitting from her friends,  
>but always saw birthdays, Christmas and other holidays.<br>She had her hair down a bit wavy and very long, nuanced redheads. It had steep turns and it made Keisuke very attentive to grown men who were always asking her to leave.  
>Although always wanted to eat steak, but now no longer drooled. As she said gives ugly. Was still awkward, and very clueless, but was and is a person who cares about the world.<p>

Harukase Bibi, was 13, had spiked hair down (see the picture on my profile is better) as the eyes of his sister, Rose.

She always had guys behind him, and that never changed, making the girls' father going on constantly. Still the same little genius ever, and loved it when her friends came to visit them.

Doremi reached the kitchen, doing all appointed Keisuke arching eyebrows.

-Mother! Have you seen my purse that matches these shoes? - Asked pointing to his heels

-We've looked in the closet? - Asked fun

-Mom, of course, has tried ... wait! - and went up the stairs without giving time to his father complaining.

-I thought! - Shouted from the room.

-DOREMI! - Shouted the father, so she and her sister who had just arrived to go to the kitchen.

-What is it?

-Where do you think you're going dressed like that? - Asked change.

-Hang out with Tetsuya course replied .

-What? He has declared himself? - Bibi asked maliciously, making enrusbecer sister.

-I-is not your account .- Bibi muttered and chuckled silly.

-Who is that Tetsuya? - Roiled up the girls' father, everyone looked at him.

-Father, please, you know well who is Tetsuya, and however much they wanted to be discussing, it should be here! - Barely Doremi said the doorbell rang.

-I will treat that child health Harukase .- The women were close behind. Keisuke opened the door redder than ever.

-Hello greeted him. The womens expecting the worst when ...

-Hello, my boy has already Doremi .- he replied, making the women of the house open mouth amazement.

-Doremi do not let the boy waiting .- she nodded half shocked, and went to Tetsuya, giving a kiss on the face, making the two blush.

-You're beautiful D - he said through dumbfounded.

-Thank you also very well you .- He wore black pants and a white dress shirt and black sneakers with white, also had a black watch.

-Tetsuya, back to my daughter before midnight .- the two looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Doremi left the house, as laughing and referring to a restaurant.

-So we have until midnight to do anything else? - Asked fun.

-And how do you do that? Are 14h.

-There will be a Fair, we could go! - Asked hopefully

-Sure! Does Emily is available? - Doremi asked worried about the friend who just studied and studied that was provided to the girls' school.

-I don' t know, but it is good, if Masaru not pass up .- replied laughing.

-But then they dating or not? - Doremi asked.

-According to the Yada is complicated.

-What is complicated? - Asked Masaru came behind the pair.

-Nothing .- both responded more rapidly.

-Contains there .-he looked at them close together and began to add 1 +1

-You dating? -Both stained

-Of course not! -they responded the same time.

-So where are you going?

-Lunch .- responded again at the same time.

-Then I can go with you?

-Sure! -they responded quickly

So the three walked to the restaurant, where they eventually talk ameninades, and of course with Yada and Doremi sting merrily.

-Well I'll get going, and call to Emi - Doremi said.

-Ok D .

-Emily?

-Yes, the fair and we'll see if she comes with us, but of course she agrees with you here soon .- Doremi said maliciously, Masaru course is blushed.

-Dude, you blush! - Tetsuya laughed

-You to bit as well, when I asked if you dating the redhead! - Said angrily, making Tetsuya blushing again.

-As now! - he said laughing and Doremi laughed a little embarrassed.

-Well, I'm coming home .- her said.

-MOM! - Hanna screamed and threw herself into the arms of his mother, two boys were surprised.

-Mother? - Asked in chorus.

-HANNA! MISS YOU! - Embraced the girl of eight years.

-Mother? - Asked again. Doremi is only now realized that the two boys were still there.

-Er ... remember the child that I raised when I was nine. Well is her.

-AH! - they made an expression of understanding, and internally Doremi thanked Hanna be in its normal form.

-I never understood how it was two Hanna's , one baby and one in our class .- Masaru said.

-Yes, it's weird .- Tetsuya agreed. The redhead was uncomfortable

-She is not very original in their names ... she whispered

-Mom. The queen wants to talk to you .- Hanna said, if possible Doremi pale as a sheet of paper.

-What? What queen? - Asked again.

-Ha ha...- laught nervous - The Queen is the Witch Rika, Hanna's aunt. -D invented.

-Witch?

-Ha-ha ... her is that she ... is bossy and screams ... why we say that a witch ha ha ...

-Ah...

-Well let us get, we go to a fair, sweetheart. Wait a bit yes?

-Please do not delay! -and said that they went to the apartment they shared.

Doremi walked to the phone.

-Hi!

-Emi, hello is Doremi.

-Hello D . What are you doing?

-I go to a fair with Hanna, Tetsuya and Yada, comes also.

-Masaru going too? - Asked timidly

-And I, Hanna and Tetsuya. - answered fun

-What time?

-At 19:30, you ready?

-But that in two hours! I must go! Kisses D .

-Bye Emi! Kisses

-Ahahaha, aunt Emi really like uncle Masaru.

-Very, now let's go darling.

Dressed (see the links in my profile) and waited for Emily, Hanna while eating. Shortly after Emily came wailing.

-Emily what happened? -D asked worried.

-D , look at me! I'm ridiculous, Masaru never will want to look at me again.

Doremi looked at Emily and could not hide a grimace, which led to more crying in the brunette.

-Oh, you're not so bad .- tried to comfort Doremi

-Aunt! You 're disguised as what? - Hanna asked innocently just arrived at the hall. Emily began crying and Doremi hit his forehead.

-Ok. First stop crying, second I will help to dress. Let's go to my room. Bibi, if the boys arrive say we're almost ready .

-I really hope you do a great job, because Emi looks H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E - whispered Bibi, without Emily hear

-Do not worry, I know what I do .- and pointed to herself and Hanna, Bibi just smiled.

They went up, and moments later the boys touched the door.

-Hello Bibi, they are ready? - Asked Tetsuya

-Er ... know how it is. But come in. -she invited

She was to the kitchen get three juices and then went to the room.

-So Tetsuya, when are you declaring it to my sister? - Asked maliciously doing Tetsuya choke on the juice and Masaru laugh.

-WHAT? - asked Tetsuya completely blushed.

In the room:

-There! - Doremi said proudly, Emily looked in the mirror and almost had a heart attack. Her clothes were very beautiful fact, but it was not for her, were very extravagant, very rockers to it. Although combined with its honey-colored hair straight and long. And the boots! She could not walk in high heels!

-D I don't know. It's very extravagant. And besides I dont know walking in high heels! - Complained going to the bathroom stumbling along the way.

-EMI! I'm not like Nicole, in terms of clothes, makeup and blah blah blah ... but this too much! Even Bibi can walk in high heels.

-But ...

-But nothing! Do you prefer to go as you were?

-NO!

Suddenly they broke down the door of the D .

-What's going on here? - Masaru shouted, the two girls were very surprised to see there the Masaru, Tetsuya and Bibi.

-Er ... nothing?


End file.
